Destiny in the Sky
by Rjalker
Summary: A dream I had last night (November 24th, 2012). Based on Nahlgraafkiin, the story my twin sister wrote/is writing for NaNoWriMo. Renamed 12/30/12. No spoilers for her story, as far as I know. Seeing as it WAS a dream, and my subconscious is pretty crazy o.O You don't need to have read her story to read mine, but it'd probably be cool to look back on this whenever hers is done :)


**A Dream**

**Created on 11/25/12, 12:10AM**

**AN: Sorry that this isn't an update to Running, but when I can actually remember entire dreams, I write them down before I can forget, so, this took priority. And, surprisingly, it is about Danny Phantom and Skyrim, so it can actually be posted on Fanfiction, instead of Fictionpress o.O**

**It was probably, no, definitely, influenced by the DP/Skyrim story my twin sister, Allebasii, is writing for NaNoWriMo. I'm pretty sure she's going to post it on here when she's done, so, if you like both DP and Skyrim, be on the look out for it. :)**

**UPDATE DECEMBER 2ND 2012: She's posted it. It's actually probably right above this in the DP/SKYRIM genre :)**

**Read and review! :D**

**And now that I'm done this, my focus can go back to Running, so, it will be updated soon. Maybe not today, but soon ^^**

**I own neither Skyrim nor Danny Phantom.**

Sam was worried. Danny could feel it.

And as he clung to the rung of the impossible tall ladder he was trying to climb, her voice screaming in the back of his head was the last thing he needed.

"What if he doesn't make it? What if he falls? What if what everyone has been saying is true? What if he _falls_?!"

Her voice was so loud she might as well have shouted it. But as he glanced down, only to see clouds and the smallest possible dots that were his friends, he knew that it was impossible. He couldn't hear them, and they couldn't hear him. They were both separated, trapped, alone.

A new determination filled him and he hooked his arm above the rung above him and pulled himself up. The familiar and dreadful howl of wolves suddenly filled the distance, taunting him.

His mouth twisted in a snarl as his right arm twinged in pain when he was forced to use it to pull himself further up. He glanced at the bandages on his arm, and saw to his dismay that they were starting to turn pink, with small, darker red dots going in a curved line where the wolf's teeth had actually gone _into_ his arm.

Gritting his teeth, he forced himself to ignore the pain and quickly pulled himself up with his uninjured arm, taking the weight off of the wound he had reopened.

Looking up, he saw that he had only a few more feet to go before he reached the top of the ladder. His muscles screaming in exhaustion, he pushed himself until he was only one rung away from the end of his perilous climb.

He reached for it with his strong arm, not wanting to take the risk of reaching for it with his injured one, and not being able to get a tight grip. So was forced to put all of his weight on the arm that had had been bitten by the wolf.

And he fell.

For a moment, the world froze, and he was suspended in the air, unable to do anything but stare in desperation at that last rung. His goal. His destiny. His only way home. Even if he didn't know what home was anymore. Was it with his family, or those vague faces and names that he could hardly remember anymore?

Then time started again, and he was falling.

He threw out his arms and wrapped them around the ladder, trying to slow his fall. He was yanked to an abrupt stop when he managed to grab one of the rungs, yanking his shoulder so much he was sure he'd almost dislocated it.

He hung there for a few moments, catching his breath. Then he grabbed the next rung, and continued up the ladder, this time, without mishap.

When he reached the top, he wasn't sure if he was relieved or afraid.

But he could hear her voice again, that girl who's name he could no longer remember, telling him to come back to them.

He gave one last glance to the ground below the ladder. A small orange dot that he knew was a jester moved about and danced merrily, its voice somehow managing to carry the thousands of feet of distance between them.

_"And when in the end, the stars all cry your name, come back to me, come back. If I have to wait the winter, I will, if you be gone for all my days, so be it. If I have to brave this world alone, I will, just as long as you return to me in the end..."_

And with the words of both worlds in mind, he closed his eyes, stepped onto the top of the ladder, threw his arms out, and let the wind decide which way he fell.

** Finished on 11/25/12, 4:27PM.**

** If you're wondering, I woke up before he fell. So, I have no idea what happened. This was ALL in my dream. Including the song. o.O **

** Good thing I wrote down the words as soon as I woke up :)**

** Also, this is the first thing I've ever written for both Danny Phantom and Skyrim. **

** Anyways, reviews are welcome :)**


End file.
